the wizard with the violet eyes
by ariblack10
Summary: Hydron is a wizard and going to Hogwarts he's a muggle born and he's in Slytherin and somehow befriended Draco Malfoy
1. prologue

**I do not own bakugan or HP, I thought this would be something funny and maybe get some to like Hydron, I always felt like he** **was a wizard in the episodes because he's so mysterious **

In the past he had gone to a magic school on vestal, but he no longer could do that. Vestal had regained its rightful ruler, Ace Grit. He and his father was band from vestal, his father was killed and he now lived with Hermione Granger, on Earth and had to go to a boarding school called Hogwarts. He was only thirteen and he had lost everything. The people who he lived with said that they trusted him and that it was not his fault, but he could see through their lies, the many I-love-you and don't-let-the-past-control-you's meant nothing to him, his past would come back to haunt him at night, it always would. The school year was nearing; they had gone to get their supplies. Hermione kept saying that he'd be in Gryffindor but he knew she was wrong. He would be in Slytherin, even though he was a muggle-born. He was in the third year, but he was far more advanced than a third year student, but then he was a vestal Prince, and him being Prince Hydron, he was always finding his way into trouble. He was the wizard with the violet eyes


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own bakugan or HP, now Hydons father is alive I messed up in the prologue. and this first chapter is in third person the rest of the chapters will be in first person, Hydron's**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1<strong>

Five people sat in a train compartment one person clearly hated sitting there but all the rest were full, he was glaring at three of the others but would give a confused look to the last person. This boy's Name was Draco Malfoy, he was a pure blood wizard, he had never seen this boy before and it was clear this boy was a transfer student, but the boy's eyes were no normal color. They were violet. Another boy, Harry Potter would also glance at the boy with the violet eyes with worried glances; the boy had not moved a muscle for two hours. He had stared at the floor for two hours. Harry had black hair and he wore glasses he also had a lightning bolt scar. The third boy had red hair and freckles, his name was Ron Weasely, he paid the boy with the violet eyes no attention and Glared at Draco. The last person was a girl, her name was Hermione Granger, she was a muggle born, like the violet eyed boy, she knew his name, her parents were giving this vestal child a second chance, the violet eyed kid was Hydron Zenoheld, Prince Hydron Zenoheld.

"So, you're the transfer kid, right" Harry asked Hydron trying to start a conversation with Hydron.

"Yeah" Hydron said bluntly, Hermione looked up from the book she was reading she had not once heard this child talk

"So you can talk, I was starting to think you were mute" Hermione said making Ron glance over to the boy who was not too keen on talking.

"What's your name, mate" Ron asked

"Hydron, Prince Hydron Zenoheld" the green haired prince said

"I'm Ron Weasely" Ron said

"Drakus Malfoy, just call me Draco" the blond boy said Ron started laughing

"Think my names funny, do you, weasel-king" Draco said, Hydron couldn't help but sneak a small smile, but it was gone as soon as it appeared, Draco reminded him of Ace or himself, he wanted to mention it but kept quiet

"I'm Harry Potter" harry said expecting the normal response but instead he was meet with silence and the kid was now rolling a ball in his hands

"Doesn't he realize—"Ron started

"He's like that… all the time. Hy's been through some hard times, so he doesn't talk anymore, not a lot, heck you're lucky you got a full sentence out of him and his name at that. He's a muggle born, but Hy is convinced he's going to be in Slytherin" Hermione said

"I'll watch over him if he does know-it-all" Draco said they felt the train pulling to a stop

"Come on Hydron" Hermione said guiding the depressed boy off the train and to professor Dumbledore who waited there "I'll see you later, if you're in Gryffindor" Hermione told the boy, Hydron was took to a empty hallway and told to wait until professor mongrel came to get him. He followed her to a stool that had an old hat on it, the first years were there too, one by one each of them got called up, and one girl caught his eyes. He remembered her as Nudge from the flock, she was put in Gryffindor. Then finally he was called up. He sat down on the stool and as soon as the hat hit his head it yelled out

"SLYTHERIN" he went and sat down next to the blond boy he remembered as Draco, Draco put his arm around Hydron's shoulders

"You shouldn't be here mud blood" a girl said Hydron looked at her, then Draco then down at his hands, electricity was coming from them, you could barely see it, but it was he closed his eyes and took deep breathes to calm down

"What she said" a fat boy said this time Hydron rolled his eyes

"Yea, you won't last too long mud blood" another boy said and this time the prince dropped his bakugan onto the table it popped open as Dumbledore started the speech he didn't listen but he caught the word dementor and guarding school grounds so he knew that must be bad, he'd asked Draco about it later, maybe. Probably not then dinner appeared on the table. But he didn't eat, Draco secretly nudged him but he ignored him. Hydron didn't want to be at this school he didn't even want to be on this planet. He saw everyone get up to leave so he followed Draco to the dorm room, one of the reasons he knew he was going to be in Slytherin was because he could speak parseltongue.


End file.
